


all the clouds in me are raining

by orphan_account



Series: klangst shorts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Lowercase, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keith and lance and cheating.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klangst shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	all the clouds in me are raining

"were you ever going to tell me?"

keith stands in the middle of the room, _their _room, looking anywhere but lance's eyes. he stays unrelenting, unable to face the dread of having to meet lance's gaze. trying to say something, anything, keith opens his mouth in hopes of justifying his actions. nothing comes out.  
__

____ __"please, keith, answer my question. were you ever going to tell me that you were cheating on me?!" lance yells, his voice piercing through the unsettling silence throughout the room. the black paladin could hear the heartache, absolute despair in his voice as he struggles to keep himself from crying. "that-that you were going behind my fucking back for _weeks _and didn't even think to let me know? tell me-" keith could hear his voice crack, "was it pity? did you decide that it would just be better to keep this from me because you didn't think I could handle it?" lance screams, out of breath.  
___ _

____keith wills himself to glance up at lance's tear-stained face, unable to get any words out and wanting nothing more than to wipe them away. but he doesn't have the right to do that, not anymore.  
_ _ _ _

____"i'm sorry," he says at last. lance scoffs at this, rolling his eyes incredulously.  
_ _ _ _

____"i'm also sorry," lance responds, "i'm sorry for fighting so hard for something that could never work."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is my first fic ever so I apologize if it's really bad, this was just some spontaneous klangst that I thought of one day


End file.
